


To Boldly Go

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Space, Developing Relationship, Everyone teases Kurogane, KuroFai, KuroFai Olympics, Kurogane POV, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: Being just kicked out of the nest, off planet, and alone, Kurogane needed to find a roommate. Fai happens to find him. For 2019 KuroxFai Olympics





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my story, please [Vote here](https://kurofai.dreamwidth.org/123669.html#comments)

Kurogane had been living off planet for some time now, renting a small apartment on Nihons largest moon, Kuranpu, in the city of Hanshin. He’d figured escaping his parents after school and setting out on his own would be the best course of action. He just hadn’t expected everything to be so damn expensive.

Which is why he’d spent his first few months searching for a roommate to share the load. Which had inevitably led to Fai. Who had showed up one evening, holding one of his flyers out to him and smiling that dopey smile he usually had. 

Kurogane could admit to himself that the guy was attractive and a part of him still did, but living with Fai had been...weird so far.

He’d needed the money and Fai seemed to have it in spades. So he’d accepted him and helped him move in.

That had been nearly a year ago, now that he thought about it. 

“Ah, hello, Kuronpon.” Fai turned and smiled at him. Wearing a silly looking apron with cats as he worked on making some eggs.

Admittedly, Fai had been god awful at cooking before Kurogane had set him down in front of a tv and showed him cooking shows and showed him a few things his mom had taught him as a kid.

Now he was making all of their meals.

“It’s kurogane.” The guy never seemed to get his name right and he /knew/ it was on purpose. He’d threatened the idiot enough to know no sane person would keep doing it.

He passed by Fai and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and took a seat at their small table.

Since moving in, the apartment had definitely looked lived in. Kurogane had only brought a beat up couch, a few boxes of clothes, comics and action figures with him when he’d first moved. 

His mother had quickly taken him out and bought him cleaning supplies and a cheap set of dishes on her first visit.

Now that it was filled with mismatched furniture and a tv on the wall. He’d hung a few posters and Fai had put up little Knick knacks he bought when he was out doing whatever it was he did in his free time.

“Did you sleep well?” Fai asked as he turned and scooped some eggs onto a plate in front of kurogane.

“Well enough I guess. You?” He asked as Fai turned away. He reached to grab some toast set on a saucer in the middle of the table.

“Same as always.” Fai soon came with his own plate and turned on the small tv in the kitchen so he could listen to the news. Kurogane sometimes suspected he was really a sixty year old man with how much Fai liked to watch the news, but then he’d find the blonde watching terrible reality shows too, so it was a toss up between senior citizen and preteen.

It had been the last straw when Fai had asked if everyone really had cameras on them and constantly bickered. It had taken some time to educate Fai on how terrible it all was and direct him to some actually good tv. He didn’t need his roommate believing galactic wrestling was real like some ten year old kid.

“It’s supposed to be good weather today.” On a terraformed Moon, it typically was, but they tended to have the odd rainstorm and dust storm blow in. “Are you going out?”

“No, I don’t have to work so I’m staying home. What about you?” He noticed Fais gaze linger for a moment, but it usually did.

“I was going to finish my reading. I bought a magazine last night and want to finish.”

“You’re the only person I know who still downloads those. You could just as easily read a gossip forum.”

“It’s not the same, you said yourself that it’s basically a bunch of people squabbling online, whereas these are written by a few people with knowledge on the matter.”

Kurogane rolled his eyes. “I guess when you put it that way.” Breakfast was uneventful and kurogane cleaned up as Fai retreated to the couch with his tablet.

“Your animated show will be on shortly. The one about the man and the sword?” He didn’t look up as kurogane approached and sat down on the opposite end.

“It’s called anime.” Honestly, he was pretty sure Fai was doing that on purpose.

—-

Kurogane walked into the Rusty Scabbard for another shift. It was a small store he ran with a couple friends, selling outdated tech and games. They did well enough with it all things considered.

“What’s with the sour face? Fai mad at your or something?” Souma asked as she patted his shoulder a little too hard. Kurogane huffed and regretted coming into work almost immediately.

“Why does it have to be about him? I can be pissed at other things.” Really, Souma just liked to press his buttons. Always going on about her own problems and giving him shit. Kurogane instead bypassed her and clocked in on the computer at the counter.

“True, but my money is on Fai.” She smirked, which only made him growl. “So, trouble in paradise? Did you end up chasing him up a tree again?”

“That was one time. One!” He snapped as he frowned at her. Chase the idiot up a tree once and he never heard the end of it.

It wasn’t his fault that Fai had been particularly annoying with the constant nicknames. He’d had enough and threatened to murder the blonde, who had simply laughed and well...Fai had needed help down afterwards.

“Let’s just get to work.” He huffed, looking away. 

“Fine, sourpuss.” Souma gave a pout. “We got inventory to put out anyways.” She patted at several large boxes stacked beside her. “Just got a shipment in.” 

The only thing worse than Souma teasing him about his idiot roommate, was Souma making him price and set out inventory. 

—-

“So you want to talk about it?” Souma asked curiously at the end of the day. They were sitting at the counter while it was dead. They’re gone cold lunches set aside.

“What’s there to talk about?” He asked checking his phone.

“Oh, I don’t know. You came in looking like someone pissed in your cereal. Which means either Silver Dragon is on break this week or Fai isn’t talking to you or he’s done something to really make you upset.”

Damn Souma. Since when had they become that good of friends? He was beginning to regret being social at all. “It’s nothing like that.”

“I don’t see why you don’t just date him. It’s obvious he has the hots for you.” She smiled with an assurance that had kurogane looking away.

“He likes anybody.” Fai was like a kid, always smiling and laughing and making friends with anyone and everything. He once caught him talking to the houseplants.

“But he likes you best.” Souma countered. “Normally I’m not one to break confidence, but....” she leaned back in her chair and shrugged.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kurogane glanced at her. 

“A little someone told me something that another certain someone told them.”

Kurogane set his phone aside and sighed. “Alright, what did Tomoyo tell you?” 

Souma startled a little before she looked away and laughed sheepishly. “Who said it was Tomoyo?”

“Well, the only ones who would gossip about me are you, Tomoyo, Kendappa and my parents. Seeing as my parents have never met the idiot and are about half a million miles away and Kendappa doesn’t care unless it’s embarrassing...” he shrugged, it wasn’t astrophysics.

“Fine. Do you want to know?” She huffed.

“Know what?” He was getting a headache. 

“What Fai really thinks about you?”

Did he? He thought for a second before he shook his head. “If it’s so important he can tell me himself.”

“At this rate you two will be old men.” She sighed. 

—-

What was wrong with him lately? Nothing had changed, in fact things were downright good between him and Fai. There was still the nicknames, but that was somehow becoming less annoying.

Fai did most of the cooking and cleaning even though he offered to help and that was frustrating when Fai insisted. He’d even caught the blonde doing his laundry a couple times. 

The idea of them being so damn domestic just made his face hot and his stomach twist. 

Nothing had really changed aside from them getting used to each other. Fai was still weird, but he was getting less so as the days passed.

It was nice and whenever Fai smiled it made him feel weird and...oh no....

Kurogane ran a hand over his face. He’d been laying in bed, reading a little before going to bed. He was twenty two dammit, he shouldn’t be this dumb. He could run a business, he could manage money, but it seemed he was a dumbass when it came to realizing he really did /like/ Fai.

He wondered if he could suffocate himself with a pillow.

—-

And now that he’d come to the realization two weeks ago, he hadn’t been able to look at Fai without that same feeling twisting in his gut. Especially when the idiot gave him a little smile.

It was annoying and he hated it and going to work since then was just a ticking time bomb. Souma would grill his ass and her insufferable hounding would turn up to eleven.

But what was he supposed to do? Fai was his roommate, it would be awkward as hell if he asked him out and got rejected. Neither one of them would be able to afford a place alone and in such a small city pickings for a mostly sane roommate that cleaned up after themselves and cooked was slim to none and finding a new one was like finding a fucking unicorn that shot lasers out of its horn.

It just wasn’t possible and they had such a good thing going he didn’t want to screw it up.

—-

Fai had just come back from work, looking a little drained. 

He still didn’t know what Fai did as every time he asked Fai would just brush it off and tell him it was boring. Which meant it was either embarrassing or shady and kurogane chose to believe Fai had some terrible desk job running computer code or something equally monotonous. It at least was enough for Fai to pay for half of everything they needed and then to splurge on whatever he wanted.

Fai probably came from old money, he was eccentric enough and sheltered that it seemed pretty likely. 

It was a little thing they brought up at work every now and then, especially when Watanuki or any of their other friends stopped by.

Fai was an enigma to them, one for lasting so long living with kurogane and two because he was so damn nice and brought them free food.

It didn’t help that Watanuki could be a bit of a spazz. Add Fuuma and Tomoyo into the mix and they all thought Fai was some undercover space assassin for the government. 

“Do /you/ know what he does?” Fuuma asked and pointed a finger at him. 

It was nearly closing and they were hanging out at one of the game tables, drinking a little and eating some leftovers Watanuki had brought over from his job at his parents cafe.

They had started working on some ideas to bring in new customers when talk about Fai had started. It seemed everyone was obsessed with his relationship or lack there of with the man.

“I don’t, but I know it’s not being a space pirate or a android.” He rolled his eyes. 

“That is what they would want you to think.” Fuuma leaned back and smiled, tapping his temple with one finger. “A lot of people are getting augments.” He argued.

“Yeah, people over sixty.” Souma smirked. “A metal hip isn’t the same as being an android.”

“Maybe he strips? Wouldn’t that be cool?” Fuuma grinned. “Oooh, What about...he’s like a superhero? Fighting crime and working as a reporter?”

“You’ve been reading those old dusty comics again haven’t you?” Even Watanuki seemed unimpressed.

“Hey, they were called the golden age of comics for a reason.” Fuuma shrugged and grabbed another slider.

“That was like a hundred years ago.” Rolling his eyes, Watanuki glanced over to kurogane.

“It doesn’t matter.” He huffed. Even if he was curious, it didn’t matter and if Fai didn’t want to tell him...well it was his business.

“Kurogane doesn’t care because he’s more worried about finding a way to Fais heart than his workplace.” Souma snickered and immediately got a glare.

“Wait...you two still aren’t together?” Fuuma stared and then things pretty much devolved into teasing kurogane.

—-

Stupid bastards. The whole lot of them. Always butting in to his nonexistent love life. He didn’t even know if Fai was into men or anyone for that matter.

He sighed and left work, Fai had sent him a video message saying he was making dinner and after the wolf whistles he flipped off everyone at work and left for home.

It wasn’t a long trek and he got to cool off in the meantime. Now that he knew he liked his roommate, what was he supposed to do?

He’d been stewing for the better part of a month now and he knew Fai knew something was up.

Hell, kurogane was pretty sure his family knew. His mother was getting a little pushy about him bringing Fai surface side for the holidays and they all very well knew they didn’t have any guest beds.

Taking the steps up to the apartment he combed a hand through his hair before he scanned his keycard into the door and let himself in.

The smell of spice hit him first as he walked into the small kitchen to see Fai stirring some chicken in a small wok he’d bought him last week. “Smells good. What is it?”

“A spicy chicken dish I found. I thought it sounded like a challenge.” Fai grinned as he managed to flip the chicken in the pan. “I have rice cooking too.”

Kurogane hummed and went to grab them a couple drinks from the fridge. He took a beer for himself and a sweet coffee for Fai. “Need any help?” He asked, looking at Fais back. He had his hair tied back and was wearing one of his many aprons.

“Plates?” He said, not sparing kurogane a look. 

It was easy enough, a well known routine as Kurogane and Fai settled down for dinner in the living room. They usually ended their evenings together watching tv and talking.

And tonight was no different aside from the indecisiveness making kuroganes stomach twist in knots.

He should do it, he should just come out and say it. Maybe after they eat, let Fai eat and enjoy the food he cooked before kurogane ruined it.

Kurogane was never so unsure, he was used to knowing what he wanted and going for it. It was how he’d been brought up and his parents expected nothing less from him.

He volunteered for dishes when they were donec giving him some time to collect himself as he cleaned and put away leftovers. Fai was still curled up on the couch, watching tv.

Kurogane wanted to know what it was like to curl up with him like that and the idea made him blush.

When he turned around to head back he nearly had a heart attack when he nearly ran smack into Fai. Since when was the blonde so damn quiet?

“Yeah?”

Fai blinked. “Hmm? I was just going to see if you wanted anything else?”

“I...yeah...actually...” his gaze didn’t stray as he swiped a tongue over drip lips. “I’ve been meaning to tell you...I like you. I want to be with you.” His heart threatened to bear right out of his chest as he watched understanding bloom across Fai’s face.

They were pressed so close, too close. Kurogane looked down, his lips parted as he breathed heavily. Fai was staring up at him with those blue eyes and he couldn’t help but kiss him. He’d wanted to do so for such a long time and when Fai reciprocated, he moaned. 

It felt right as Fai made little sounds as he stole the breath from his lungs. His lips were chapped from the cold, but kurogane didn’t care.

He trailed kisses over Fais jaw and down his throat, thrilled at how the other so easily tilted his head to the side to give him silent permission.

How many times had he dreamed of this? Of running his hands under Fai’s shirt? The blondes heart racing against his rib cage as Kurogane pinched at a sensitive nipple. Oh, he had thought of it dozens of times in a dozen different ways.

Fais breath hitched as kurogane teased him, bodies pressed so close together still. “You want to move to the bed?” Kurogane asked, voice thick with desire.

“Yes.” Fai croaked and held onto him as Kurogane all but carried him into his bedroom. 

How long had Fai wanted him? As long as Kurogane had wanted him? 

He laid Fai out on the bed long enough to toss off his shirt and jeans and move over the other man. “If you want to stop, just say the word. Alright?”

“Yes.” Fai nodded in understanding as he began to remove his clothes as well.

He’d seen Fai in various states of dress, the blonde was always wearing strange clothes and didn’t seem to care what anyone thought of it or if he pranced around in barely nothing at all. But seeing him now, laid bare under him made kuroganes blood sing.

He devoured Fai, kissing his mouth open and trailing his lips down the mans flushed skin, leaving Fai squirming underneath him. He kissed the blondes belly and smirked when a muscle spasmed there. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked, looking up to see Fai staring at him. His eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim light.

“Y-yes.” Was all Fai could managed as kurogane rose to grab a small bottle of lube he kept in his nightstand along with a condom. 

“Have you done this before?” He asked since Fai seemed cemented to the bed.

“No.” Fai told him, laying on his back in nothing but his underwear. 

It made him pause for a moment before kissing the man again. He sat up and took his own boxers off, tossing them to the floor and letting Fai see him.

He hadn’t expected that particular look of surprise and maybe slight fear? He didn’t want Fai upset and he could understand with it being his first time and maybe they were going too fast?

“You okay?” 

Fai snapped his gaze up, eyes wide as he looked up from kuroganes groin to his face. “Y-yes! I just didn’t know what I was expecting?”

Idiot. Kurogane snorted and blushed a little as he looked away for a moment. “It’s not that scary...look we can go slow and if you don’t like it we stop. Got it?”

Fai only deftly nodded as his eyes slowly slipped back down. He seemed to at least relax and a little bit and in the dim light kurogane kissed him again.

He moved back over Fai, helping him remove the last bit of clothes separating them before he felt his own erection pressing against Fais thigh.

The little hitch of breath from Fai made him want more. They wouldn’t do much tonight, just make each other feel good. So instead, kurogane lubed his fingers and took Fai in his hand, stroking him slowly as they kissed each other breathless.

And when Fai finally slipped a hand between them and did the same to kurogane, it didn’t take long before they were both writhing and panting together. 

It wasn’t like how he had imagined, Fai gasping and softly chanting his name like a prayer as pale thighs pressed against his sides. Fai spilling over his fingers with a shudder, sweat darkened hair clinging to flushed cheeks while red kissed lips were parted and those blue eyes narrowed. 

No, the real thing was much better.

—-

They had fallen asleep not long after, entangled together. And come morning, Kurogane had risen to shower and make them a small breakfast. His heart racing as he tried not to overthink the situation while he made pancakes.

When Fai eventually came to breakfast, his messy hair patted down to try and make it half way presentable and wearing his pajamas he looked just as unsure as kurogane did.

It was new ground for them and while he didn’t regret it, he was hoping Fai wasn’t having second thoughts.

But then Fai smiled. “Good morning kuro-chan. Is it customary to kiss now?”

Always with the weird stuff. “Well, we’re dating now right?” He said, setting a plate in front of the blonde.

“Yes, I suppose we are.” He looked up at him and smiled and Kurogane couldn’t help but lean in for a brief kiss.

“Does this mean we can have sex every day? I have a lot to learn.” He said before eating a forkful of pancake.

Kurogane nearly choked on his own tongue, sounding like a dying walrus for half a second.

—-

All things considered, things hadn’t changed much. Fai had always cling to him, had always liked to be physical. A hand on his shoulder here, leaning against him there. Using him as a packmule when he got too lazy to walk on long days of errand running.

But now between all of that were small kisses and holding hands when they watched tv and not sleeping alone anymore.

The worst thing about it was when Fai had stopped by to see him at work and had given him a quick kiss goodbye.

He’d heard the deathly silence as soon as the doorbell had silenced from Fais leaving and looked to see Souma stunned with her mouth moving like a dying fish.

But then again, it had been a little funny getting one over on Souma.

—-

When it came to dating, there was a level of trust that came with it and with the two of them spending that much more time together, made kurogane realize he didn’t know a lot about his roommate.

They had started to fix that of course, but Fai never talked about his family in depth or his home. It seemed to be a bad memory for the blonde and kurogane was okay with that.

But he did notice Fai seemed to keep his secrets. And even when he had asked the blonde to join him tonight, Fai had said he had other plans.

“So you think he’s doing something illegal? Cheating?” Fuuma asked as they were at his place. They’d been playing the latest Soul Demons after Souma had secured a copy.

Kamui was sitting against him as Souma was playing her turn sitting on the floor. 

Fuuma and Kamui has the best set up for games, the projector filling a whole wall. 

Normally they played in VR or at least use a holographic map, but they didn’t want to bother with it tonight. 

“He’s not cheating.” He frowned, if he knew anything about Fai it was at least that much.

“Okay...so you think it’s work related? Maybe he has to transfer and doesn’t want to tell you?” Watanuki suggested from across the coffee table, watching Souma cut a monster in half with a broadsword.

“You could always follow him to work. If he catches you just explain you were worried, which would be the truth.” Kamui suggested. 

“Babe. That’s brilliant.” Fuuma smiled and went in for a rough kiss only to be swatted away by an angry boyfriend.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and knocked back his beer.

—-

This was all his idiot friends doing. He should be home, watching the latest Deis tournament and waiting on Fai instead of stalking his boyfriend.

He shouldn’t have gone, but Fai had immediately raised suspicion when he decided to suddenly leave late at night and claiming it was work related.

Did he trust Fai? With most things yes, but a part of him was beginning to believe something bad was happening or illegal. Given how secretive the blonde was and he just wanted to find out so he could help Fai or at the very least, put his mind at ease.

So here he was a few blocks away, hiding behind buildings and vehicles, watching Fai speed walking towards the wooded areas. 

On Kuranpu, there were no old forests and mountain ranges, no rivers and vast seas, but there was a decent sized woodland outside this city. It had been planted after they had the terraforming had created a stable atmosphere and the trees and other plant life were planted by the thousands to provide necessary oxygen and stabilize the land and provide protection from any kind of weather.

What the hell Fai was doing going into the Woods was beyond him. No one went there unless they worked for the city.

Maybe Fai was part of colony maintenance. Kurogane followed further away then, trying not to alert Fai as they walked on one of the worn paths through.

He wasn’t sure how long they walked, but they must have made a wide circle because they ended up an an old factory.

It was getting torn down to be replaced by something better in a few months. Nothing was left to rot and be abandoned when they relied on resources.

Maybe it was drugs? He was working on speeches when he noticed a gently pulsating light bouncing of the building walls and trees.

If Fai was going to a rave he was going to have a lot more questions, sliding down from an embankment, he hurried over towards the building, hugging the wall as he inched over, close enough to peek around.

And for a moment, kurogane had to register exactly what it was he was seeing. Fai was standing in front of the opened hatch of a ship. It’s blue lights pulsing and casting him in harsh light.

He’d never seen one like it, looking more like an egg with a thin edge on either side. 

When he saw Fai more clearly, his face turned slightly he could see that he wasn’t right.

Fai looked wrong.

With long ears and glowing amber eyes. He looked like something out of one of their player guides. And for a moment Kurogane had thought he held wires or thin pipes, something in his hand when he came to realize they were /claws/. Long and fine and no doubt razor sharp. Fai resembles some sort of monster.

Kurogane stepped back, seeing enough. What was that? Was he dreaming? None of this added up and he felt his heart pounding in his chest as he hurried home.

What was going on?

—-

The next morning, found Kurogane exhausted. He stared at his clock and noticed Fai wasn’t in bed. 

He rubbed his face with one hand and sighed. He’d had some fucked up dreams before...he remembered Fai and being so strange and some one else was there. Kurogane cradled the side of his head with one hand. 

Had he been drinking last night? He was slowly recalling bits and pieces and was beginning to wonder if he’d been drugged.

Slowly however, things began to fall into place, his memories slightly less fuzzy as he recalled those strange noises and the throbbing lights. He remembered his fear and confusion as he ran away, the most afraid he’d been in a long time, hoping he wouldn’t be caught. 

He didn’t remember coming home, but he must have just shut down and crashed on the bed. Fai must have found him and tucked him in.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t confront Fai could he? ‘Oh hey, I’m pretty sure it was a dream, but are you by chance some alien creature, cause I saw you hanging out with something that was definitely not human last night. Did I mention I was stalking you before?’ 

Oh yeah, that would go over swell. On one hand maybe Fai would think it a joke or maybe he’d take it seriously.

But the more he thought on it, the more he didn’t think it was a dream.

Fai was watching the news again, curled up with his coffee and gave him a small smile. “Morning.”

For a moment, Kurogane reconsidered, but his mind kept going back to those blue lights and the way the others eyes had /glowed/.

Instead he grunted and put distance between them. Unsure of himself anymore and part of him didn’t want to look at Fai for now, trying to decipher his feelings.

And that was how it went on the next couple of days. Kurogane keeping his distance, staying away from Fai as much as he could while he tried to sort trough his memories and what it could mean. 

It had stung to see Fai hurt, but he couldn’t trust him. He didn’t know if he was wrong, if it had been nothing, but he kept seeing the image of Fai that night. Cold and dangerous looking in the strobing lights. Looking like some jungle predator than the man he loved.

He couldn’t look at Fai when he was so confused and a gap grew between them until it was Fai coming to him, waiting for him outside of work and silently walking with him back to the apartment.

It made Kurogane a little nervous when he walked into the apartment. It seemed almost strange now, like it hadn’t been his home for almost two years now. It seemed colder.

“I don’t understand what I’ve done, but I’m sorry.” Fai started, leaning back against the door, he was looking down at the floor.

“It’s not-“

“It is.” Fai insisted. “You can’t even look at me. You stay as far away from me as you can.”

“I’ve been trying to work or some things.” He argued.

“About me.” Fai told him bluntly. “What is it?”

“I saw you and I shouldn’t have.” He frowned and met Fai’s gaze. “Weeks ago...I saw that thing you were with. I saw you and I’m trying to understand what the fuck I saw and if I’m going crazy.”

At his words Fai looked as if he’d been struck. “You saw me.” He said aloud. “You saw me and you must think...”

“I don’t know what to think!” Kurogane snapped, that was the whole damn point. He still wanted Fai, but he couldn’t trust him. He didn’t know him or maybe it was all some misunderstanding. “I shouldn’t have followed you, but I did. I don’t know what I saw.”

“I’m...you call the aliens. I’m not even from this system. I’m not human.”

“What.” He asked flatly, annoyed that Fai thought he was so dumb as to believe another one of his weird stories. 

“I’m from Celes, it’s near your Ankaa stars.” Fai pulled his tablet from his pocket and brought up on the screen an image of a constellation he didn’t really know and pointed at its brightest star.

“I came here to watch and observe.”

“Have you been taking drugs?” He knew Fai was eccentric, but believing he was an alien? Really? 

“I haven’t...and I realize it’s a lot to process, but I...” He looked away. “I didn’t want to lie to you anymore. Before this...I was trying to figure out how to tell you.”

“Prove it then. If you’re an alien you can prove it. You have antennae? Three eyes? Tentacles?” He asked, he’d seen all of Fai, he knew his body nearly as well as his own and nothing about Fai was alien to him.

“And you promise you won’t hate me?” Fai asked looking for the first time he had known him, unsure of something.

His anger deflated then. “I won’t...I can’t hate you. Idiot.” How could he hate Fai? He had been freaked out, confused and upset, but he had never hated Fai.

Fai nodded and gingerly stood. Kurogane watched him with a frown until the blonde actually started to /glow/.

The image in front of him almost...rippled before Fai stood whole in front of him again, but this Fai was /different/.

He bore markings on his skin, thick bands of blue running over the backs of his hands and peaking up from the collar of his shirt. His ears were pointed and long and his eyes. The eyes he’d seen for so long where all at once the same and foreign to him. The pupils were now more cat like, thin slivers of black in a sea of blue. There was an air about him now, a crackling of energy in the room that had him on edge.

All kurogane could do was stare in disbelief. Fai must have taken his silence for rejection as he looked pained.

“I’m sorry to disappoint...and for the lies. I didn’t mean to hurt you. You were the first Terran to catch my eye and you turned out to be so much more than a...a mission.”

Kurogane stood and Fai flinched at the sudden movement.

“You didn’t really lie you know...you kept this from me, but you didn’t outright lie.” He offered as he reached out to touch Fais hair and scan his face. It still felt the same on his fingers, he still saw Fai in those eyes. “You’re still the same idiot. No matter how you look.” He said more for himself than for Fai.

“You mean that?”

He had been afraid that first time, it was hard to wrap your head around something that had never really been before. That you didn’t understand was real. So he had closed himself off, been distant.

Seeing Fai now as he truly was...he couldn’t help but still love the man. Dammit, he loved Fai and it didn’t matter if he had three eyes or six legs or green skin. He was still /Fai/.

Fai looked hopeful, unsure still, but hopeful. He must have been afraid that kurogane would reject him or worse, tell other people.

“You just...you have to walk me through this.” He combed his hand through his hair as he sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. No wonder Fai had seemed so out of place.

“Okay.” Fai nodded and gingerly reached for kuroganes hand, lacing their fingers together.

Fai felt a little cool to the touch, but he felt the same. He sounded the same and more or less looked the same and that was all that mattered.

Tugging at him, Fai began walking with kurogane in tow. “So...does this mean we get to make up properly? Because I’ve been curious if me and Kuronpu are still compatible in my true body.”

Kurogane stared owlishly as Fai gave a small, happy, smile. “...what?”


End file.
